1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for displaying information associated with at least one mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Furthermore, such a mobile terminal can communicate with at least other mobile terminal using near field communication.
Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal. Performing another function during the use of the terminal may be applicable to one of the structural changes and enhancements. In particular, while the user is talking over the phone to the other terminal, the user's implementation of another function (for example, text message transmission) is limited. Furthermore, when the terminal has a plurality of stored phone numbers, the problem becomes worse.